


What happens in Gimmelschtump - alternate ending

by MayaSerena



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaSerena/pseuds/MayaSerena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highly controversial alternate (chapter 11) ending to <a href="651791">What Happens in Gimmelschtump</a>. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Gimmelschtump - alternate ending

A few days later Vanessa woke in the middle of the night, feeling something had changed. She had been coming to sleep with her father, since it was the only way to keep the nightmares at bay, but tonight was different.

She thought about what it could be. Heinz was sound asleep, his breathing warm on the back of her neck... so that was it. Somehow they had ended up spooning and his arm was wrapped around her bared waist.

Heinz whimpered softly in his sleep and his embrace tightened. She pushed herself back into him and realized he was hard, his cock pressing against her ass through his nightshirt. The sensation made her want to wiggle her hips.

Vanessa was both fascinated and horrified at herself. This was her father, her  _Dad_ , the man who had dedicated his life to giving her everything he had never had. Love, most of all.

It made her want to cry, sometimes, knowing how much he had been hurt. That he had survived the abuse of his childhood and in spite of it all had so much love to give was amazing. That he still wanted to try and find someone to share a life with after what her mother had done to him,  _that_  was nothing short of a miracle.

Now that  _Oma_  was gone, Vanessa knew she was the only person who truly cared for him aside from Perry the Platypus... and there were things Perry couldn't do for him.

She tried to derail her train of thought but it sped on ahead, the mental brakes not responding. The warmth of Heinz's strong, rangy body pressed against her back only made things worse as her nipples hardened.

Dad or not, this was a  _man_. An attractive man, in spite of what some might think. A man who had risked his own life against the animal that had tried to rape her, and who was still keeping her safe from the nightmares. She could understand at some level why her  _body_  was reacting this way.

What Vanessa couldn't quite understand was her intense desire for  _him_  to see her as a woman. As  _his_  woman, ready for the taking.

It wasn't going to happen, of course. Heinz had learned only a few days ago that he had been conceived as a by-product of incestuous rape. The idea of having sex – even consensual – with his daughter would almost certainly make him physically ill again. Never mind that she wasn't his biological child. He was her father, period.

Telling herself all this was as useless as the traps he set for Perry the Platypus. Her pussy was completely wet just from thinking about what she really wanted right now.

Vanessa wanted Heinz to  _fuck_  her. She wanted him to flip her onto her back and nail her  _hard,_ jackhammering her until she came screaming and he pumped his load into her – with bonus points for knocking her up.

She settled for carefully slipping his hand into the waistband of her pajama shorts until his fingers grazed the top of her slit. With a little luck his hand would twitch.

The last thing she would ever have expected was for his hand to slide down even lower to slip a finger into her as he gently bit the back of her neck.

* * *

Heinz had been awake for a while. It had taken every last drop of willpower to keep himself still, but when Vanessa pulled his hand down to her crotch he knew all hope for him was lost.

He had become physically aware of her almost from the first night they actually slept after the attempted rape – the evening after  _Oma's_  funeral, when she had come sobbing to his room, desperate to feel safe in his arms. They had fallen asleep holding each other, both sleeping the night through. When he woke at dawn and looked down at the warm, curvy young body pressed against him he realized with a pang that his little girl wasn't so little any more.

He could live with that.

It was the animal lust she aroused in him that made Heinz hate himself.

He could understand at some level why Kenny had gone after her. Since that first morning of awareness he had been having dreams of tying Vanessa's wrists to the headboard and putting a pillow under her hips, then massaging baby oil into her skin, using hands and mouth to pleasure her until she begged him to mount her. In his dreams he would  _take_  her, pumping her deep and hard until he came, deliberately impregnating her.

The difference between his sex-filled dreams and reality was that Heinz loved Vanessa more than his own life. That his brother had sired her made no difference to him; she was  _his_  daughter in every way that counted. He certainly loved her enough to keep himself from becoming the kind of monster to her that his grandfather-slash-sire had been to Heinz's mother. Nothing would ever induce him to do anything that might cause her any sort of mental, emotional or physical harm.  _Ever_.

Heinz had hoped that she would be over the nightmares before they went back to Danville. Once they were back to their routine of seeing each other every other weekend it would be easier to forget she was a lovely young woman with a body ripe for sex. He hoped so, anyway.

With a little luck he'd meet someone new online that wasn't a complete nut job. That, or just try to turn Perry the Platypus into Perry the Person for a weekend in Las Vegas.

He whimpered softly and hugged her a little tighter, fighting against himself all the while.

The last thing he would ever have expected was for Vanessa to deliberately put his hand down her shorts.

* * *

Heinz mentally kicked himself; he had reacted instinctively and now each knew the other was awake.

They lay there, spooned together, neither daring to move. Heinz's hand was lightly cupped over Vanessa's mound, his middle finger halfway inside her vagina, and her hand over his. He could feel she was hairless there and the corner of his mind that latched onto trivialities wondered if she'd had a Brazilian wax.

He broke the stalemate, trying to pull his hand away. She allowed him to pull it back up to her waist, then turned over to face him, her leg sliding over her hip, trapping him.

"I... I'm so sorry, sweetie... I-" She placed two fingers on his lips, silencing him.

"I feel it, too... and now that we both know... what do we do?"

There were tears in his voice. "I would never do anything to hurt you... you know that."

"Yes... yes, I do know... but..."

"But..?"

She pressed her forehead to his. "What if... what if it helps us both?"

He knew what she meant and almost sobbed. "How in God's name can it help?" His hand had moved from her waist to behind her head and his fingers entwined in her hair in spite of himself.

"Because I trust you. More than anyone, ever." Her eyes met his, even in near-darkness twin sapphires in the sun. "You can make the fear go away... maybe for good."

"Nothing will ever be the same again. We can't ever go back..." he pleaded.

"It's already too late to go back."

"I... I know..." He felt like dirt, but he was harder than ever now.

"Besides," she breathed, "I thought we had agreed that what happened here would stay here."

Heinz couldn't fight her logic. He couldn't fight his lust any more either.

He turned them both over so he was on top of her, his weight pinning her down, and he pressed a hard, hungry kiss onto her mouth. She moaned in desire and kissed back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. One hand under her head, his free hand slid down her body as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, demanding her surrender. She gave it, sucking on his tongue as she spread her legs. His fingers were both rough and gentle as they pulled her shorts off and stroked her pussy, rubbing her swollen inner labia and thrusting into her wet slit.

He worked on her one-handed while he explored her neck and breasts with his mouth. She moaned as he sucked on her nipples while his hand stroked her pussy, arching at the pleasure, then shuddered and cried out as she came around his fingers. He purred happily into her shoulder and kissed her again as she panted in delight. He lubricated his cock with the wetness on his hand and rolled them both over so she was straddling him while he pulled his nightshirt off over his head.

His hands slowly stroked her from knees to shoulders, waiting for her to take the next step when she was ready.

She peeled her t-shirt off and leaned down to kiss him again, then pushed herself back to take him inside her. Her eyes widened and became unfocused as her slick warmth slowly wrapped around his cock like a silken fist. Once he was almost completely inside her she spoke for the first time since he had kissed her.

"Oh... oh Daddy... this is so much  _better_  than a finger..." She lay her head on his chest and started rocking her body back and forth, his cock gliding smoothly in and out of her. He moaned softly, shifted his hips and pulled his legs up to thrust into her deeper as she slid down on him, his arms wrapped around her to keep her steady... to keep her close.

Heinz  _knew_  he'd be going to Hell for this, but the sensation of Vanessa's tight wet pussy around his shaft was a taste of Heaven.

When she came again, crying out as she pulsed around him, eternal damnation seemed a small price to pay.

He had held back for so long it would take him a bit more to let go. He carefully turned them both over so as to not pull out of her until she lay beneath him again, and took a moment to look at her. Her eyes were full of love and desire, and he kissed her once more before pulling her legs up to wrap them around his waist and pumping into her, making her gasp with each rough thrust as he let go of all restraint and  _fucked_  her.

Her grip on his shoulders tightened and she moaned loudly, but he was too far gone in animal lust to hold back any longer. The old headboard thumped against the wall and the bed frame creaked in time with their humping, sheets twisting under her as he took her. "That's it, sweetie," he grunted in her ear, "Yes... spread your legs, baby girl... Daddy's gonna make you scream..." He could feel her cervix rub against his cock's head, and his balls were pressed against her ass cheeks.

He soon felt Vanessa's contractions again, this time punctuated by shrieks of ecstasy. "Oh god... feels so  _good_..." Her legs spread wider as she tried to pull him even deeper into her. "Ahhh... it's so  _hard_... oh god... Daddy... unhhh...  _Daddy_...!"

Her nails raking his back drove him over the edge and he cried out his pleasure as he finally came, pumping sperm deep into her body. Heinz emptied himself with one final hard thrust before collapsing almost completely on her. He managed to keep most of his weight off her, propped on his elbows... just barely. He couldn't bring himself to pull out of her just yet. Not when being buried to the balls inside his teenage daughter felt so evilly wonderful.

Breath ragged, drenched in sweat, they lay there a long while before either could get themselves to move. Their kisses helped to pass the time as they recovered.

After he finally mustered enough energy to pull himself off of her he pulled her back into his arms, laying her head on his chest.

Heinz's last thought as he drifted off was that he had never had a fuck anywhere nearly as glorious.

* * *

He woke at dawn to the pleasure of her lips and tongue playing with his nipples. He lay his palm on her cheek and she looked up at him, a loving smile on her lips. He pulled her close for a lovers' kiss, his hands roaming her body. She ground her hips against him and he accepted the invitation.

Once they were both sated, he spoke reluctantly. "So... what do we do now? We can't just go home and pretend nothing's happened. What if I've impregnated you?"

Vanessa sighed. "I hadn't told you because I didn't know how you'd take it, but Dr. Hirano put me on the Pill last year. My PMS was so bad she decided to try it as therapy."

"I... see. What does Johnny think?" Jealousy flared but he beat it down with an effort.

"He doesn't know and I'm not telling him. I've never let him or any other boy do more than kiss me, anyway."

Heinz was astonished. "I'm your first?"

"Yes."

The revelation that her virginity had been his was both humbling and intoxicating.

"Um... so why  _not_  Johnny? I thought you were really into him."

"He's not that great a boyfriend, and now... well, I don't think he could ever measure up to you," she giggled.

"Flattery will get you everything... but I'm serious, Vanessa." His eyes were sad, and full of love. "We can't be lovers in Danville. Not even on your weekends with me. Here it would be almost as hard; you  _are_  legally my daughter... unless..."

"Unless we prove to the courts that I'm not your daughter. I can deal with that. We can live here once it's done."

"Your mother will be thrilled," he said dryly. Another thought occurred to him. "What about school? What about your friends?"

"This is my last year of high school. I can home-school, then attend college here in Drueselstein. I can make new friends here."

"But..."

"We can have a baby here."

His eyes widened when he realized she was absolutely serious. "I'm forty-four. You're sixteen!"

"Half the girls my age here are married to men old enough to be their  _grandfathers,_  and have two or three kids  _already_. I've seen them. So have you."

He closed his eyes and thought. It  _could_  work... then he found what seemed like a way out for her.

"You might find someone else when you're older."

"I'm not my mother, you know. If it ever comes to that, I'd rather be honest about it. You deserve that much."

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything. Besides, isn't it more evil if we  _both_  want to fuck each other's brains out?"

That clinched the argument for him. He kissed her again, then reached over to pull something out of the nightstand drawer. Turning back to her he took her hand and tenderly slipped the amethyst and diamond ring onto her finger. He murmured " _Oma_  must be getting dizzy, spinning in her grave," as he watched her admire it.

"Maybe not... she wanted you to be happy." She lay her head on his chest again.

"I want you to be happy, too, sweetie... and I'm going to make sure you are."

They never returned to Danville.


End file.
